Breaking Point
by SevenSecretsGuardian
Summary: 'Oh so I'm the bad guy here?They abandoned me!They're the one's who turned to vilains'Blossom yelled.'Because they had no other fucking choice'Brick retorted, he looked at Blossom on the eye and continued'How would you feel if you were always saving the town and never got any credit for it?If only Bubbles did,or Buttercup'Brick turned around 'They're not the vilains here Bloss'


**Me: hey guys! Now before you start to load your guns and point them at me for be posting a story that is not **_RANDOMNESS!_**I would like to say that I'm still writing that story like there's no way I'm giving up on that one but I just thought it would be fun to write a story that actually has a plot : ) *doges pitchfork* ok who the hell threw that?**

**Brick: *hides second pitchfork behind back* wasn't me :D**

**Me: -.- fuck you**

**Brick: what time? ;)**

**Me: a$$whole….**

**Brick: XD**

**Me: just get out of my studio and go make out with blossom or something!**

**Brick: ok ^^ *flys off studio***

**Me:…. Anyways I don't own the ppg or the rrb except this story idea and the plot u no the whole shit. Anyways, BOB ROLL THE STORY!**

**Bob: *rolls story***

**9:45 P.M- Utonium House**

**Buttercup P.O.V**

I looked outside the window of my once beloved city. It was raining and even though it was night and dark outside, you could see the thousands of clouds in the sky covering up the moonlight. Ugh, the weather was definitely not lightening up my mood. Now before you ask, no Townsville is not in ruins nor is it destroyed, it just…changed, not the Town itself but the citizens, the citizens changed. Remember when we were five? Three super powered 5 year old little girls saving the world before bed time? Loved by the entire Town? Well ever since then A lot had changed, we were all now 16 soon turning 17. We ditched our uniforms a long time ago but still wore similar clothing that was color coded. This was a result of Blossom saying we had to, in order to 'confirm' that we were still a team. Though it really doesn't make much difference now.

You see as we grew up something, I don't know what, happened that made the citizens completely forget about us. By us I mean me and Bubbles. Blossom on the other hand got all the credit for saving the town and she was always getting all the attention. She was loved by everyone in school, the neighborhood, the whole Town! They treated her like she was some sort of celebrity, always complimenting her looks, getting asked out the most, being invited to parties, all sort of that stuff while Bubbles and me were left out in the dump. I seriously still don't know how this happened, did we do something wrong? Did we violate the law? Did we kill anyone? No! Yet why? Why were we still being treated like this? And then Blossom, Blossom never stood up for us, she never stopped the reporters or citizens and claimed that we needed at least a simple thank you. All she ever did was stay in front of the camera and talk about how she works very hard to protect the city and she's glad to be of service. Really? Had my own sister forgotten about us too? That we also helped keep this town safe? All I knew is that I was getting sick of it and I was very near my limit. I didn't even know why me and Bubbles kept saving the city. All we did was get ignored while Blossom got all the credit.

The hotline soon interrupted my thoughts. Blossom barged into my room giving me a look that said 'trouble'. I sighed and got up from my bed, I really did not want to go, but if I didn't Blossom would probably give me a useless lecture that I was probably going to forget and was going to end up being a complete waste of my time. I took one last glance at my room before taking off with my sisters.

As we were flying I began to remember when we were little and how I always felt excited when I was about to battle a monster or a villain but now….now I felt nothing. I just felt used.

We arrived and as expected we saw a monster destroying everything that it saw in its path and people running in a screaming panic. I glared at them, ungrateful bastards. I honestly wanted to HELP the monster destroy the city these assholes call home… but I couldn't do that.

Me and my sisters took on the monster. Kicking and punching it as hard as we could. Well at least Blossom and Bubbles were, I really didn't put much effort into battling the monster, I mean, what's the point right?

As we continued fighting I noticed that the monster hit Blossom, sending her down and creating a crater in the road. I really didn't care since she had super healing and would probably be up in 30 seconds. I looked at the monster again and sighed, might as well get this over with right? That way I could just go back home and stop looking at the citizen's ugly faces. So me and bubbles teamed up and finished up the monster by punching it repeatedly and using our eye beams. To my surprise Blossom did not come back. I looked down to find her still in the crater rubbing her head, I scoffed, drama queen! I would've been up and fighting by now, I decided to ignore that and keep fighting with my blue eyed sister. Pretty soon that thing was dead, I was about to go back until I heard something that I thought I hadn't heard in years… cheering. I mean yeah, I heard many times for Blossom but never for me and Bubbles. I turned around with hope that the Town had actually changed and be able to appreciate what me and Bubbles did. Believe me I'm not really always in the lookout for attention, wanting to be on the spotlight and neither did Bubbles. We're not conceited like that but we always thought we deserved at least a thank you. We didn't ask for anything more! So hearing that actually made me kind of happy.

Unfortunately my happiness faded once I saw who they were cheering for. Yup, you got it right they were cheering for Blossom, shouting her name and taking pictures of her. Anger gushed thru me. Were you kidding me? Me and Bubbles took that monster all by ourselves! We did it, not her! Hell she didn't even do anything besides punching it one or two times! You know what? That was it! I was drawing the line right there! I flew back home angrily with only one thought on my head. I was leaving Townsville that night.

**Time skip**

**12:12 A.M**

I had already packed everything to leave this shit hole. I waited until Blossom and Bubbles were asleep , that way I don't have to deal with Blossom's shouting and Bubble's tears. I was making my way down stairs, once there I turned around and took one last glance at the house. I sighed, even though I was leaving I still felt bad for Bubbles, I didn't exactly have to worry about the professor. He left a few years ago for some science thing, he never came back, but what about Bubbles? I mean, who was she gonna turn to when she had problems, Blossom will probably be partying, dating or may even ignore her. I felt terrible for leaving the only sister that ever understood me, but I couldn't keep saving this town and keep being ignored and treated like shit! A tear rolled down my cheek '_I'm sorry Bubbles' _I mentally apologized to my younger sister, I was about to take off until an all too familiar voice stopped me.

"Buttercup?" I turned around and saw my blonde sister looking at me with sad eyes. She was in her baby blue pajamas, and was holding octi, yeah she never got rid of that thing but then again I couldn't blame her, I must admit I may have a small scrap of my old blanket. I almost immediately dropped my bags on the carpeted floor and ran over to give her a hug. I knew she knew what I was trying to do.

"I'm so sorry Bubbles" I said while still hugging her. I could hear her crying, God I'm such a terrible person for doing this to my own sister.

"Buttercup?" Bubble's said while still hugging me.

"Yes Bubbles?"

"Take me with you." I pulled away and looked at her bewildered. I never expected her to ask me to take her with me I mean yeah she was also ignored and treated like she was invisible but she always hid it so well. Always smiling and acting like life was a bowl full of cherries. I looked at her again, she had a look that had sadness, frustration, and tiredness all mixed together in her blue eyes. I gave her a look of understanding.

"Alright," I told her, I guess she was tired from being ignored so much too "come on, go pack your bags quickly, I'll wait for you" I smiled at her and she returned my smile, her eyes lighting up a bit. She nodded and dashed upstairs to pack her bags. I sat down on one of my bags, I suddenly felt more happy now knowing that Bubbles was coming with me. I wouldn't be alone in this journey. Suddenly I heard footsteps. My head turned and I saw Bubbles already with her bags, well that was fast but I guessed she was as exited on leaving as I was. We hugged again and took off. I really didn't even bother to leave Blossom a note, I mean she was always being a jerk to us, why should I? I don't know about Bubbles thou, I mean she could've, she is the kindest and most forgiving out of all of us.

"Buttercup?" I heard Bubble's voice again, I turned to her while still flying.

"Yes Bubbles?" I smiled at her.

"So like, what now? Where are we going? What are we going to do?" She asked me with curiosity in her voice. We kept flying, well my plan at first was ditching this town, moving someplace else but then I remembered what I though back to when we were about to fight the monster earlier. _I wish I could HELP the monster destroy the city. _Then I made my final decision. I changed my mind. I wasn't about to let this city treat me and Bubbles like crap and get away with it. No, they had to pay for all that hurt that we had to endure, all those negative feeling that they caused us. We both stopped flying and landed near an alley on a deserted road.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do Bubbles, we're going to get back at Townsville, we'll find a new place to live and we'll get back at them, all that hurt, all that' sadness, we are going to get revenge" I looked at her in the eye wanting to make sure she got what I meant. At first she looked at me with a fearful expression, but it soon changed to one of determination and understanding. We took off again. I knew that we were going to start something new, we were going to become what we use to fight. Because we were tired of it, because we couldn't take it anymore, because we had reached our breaking point.

**Me: tada! Yay me is done with the chapter! Im like so happy! Ok guys two things before I go**

**I am totally conscious on some grammar errors such as 'me and bubbles' I do know that its supposed to be 'Bubbles and I' BUT come on guys that was Buttercup's P.O.V she's not going to use that kind of correct grammar. Im trying to write this story as well as I can but I am also trying to stay in character so please bear with me.**

**There will be some romance (greens\reds\blues) later on these right here is just the 1****st**** chapter so please be patient ok thankyou!**

**So like please read and review! Thank you for reading this story and may the waffles be with you! Later!**


End file.
